


Movies

by pimpmickey



Series: mickey with braces [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmickey/pseuds/pimpmickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian go the movies with all the Gallaghers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

Ever since Mickey got his braces, Ian decided he wants to go to the movies more than ever and it pisses Mickey the fuck off.

"I don't want to go. We have like, I don't know, ten thousand fucking shows on TV."

"I wanna see the new Star Wars movie."

Mickey looks at him, confused. "When the fuck did you start watching Star Wars?"

"I've always watched Star Wars, Mick." Ian said, tugging on Mickey's hand.

Mickey slipped his jacket and shoes on, as slow as he possible can.

"Jeez, Mick. C'mon. My family's waiting."

Mickey stops what he is doing. "Woah, back the fuck up. We are going to the movies with the fucking Gallaghers?"

"Yes, Mickey. Oh my- lets fucking go."

They arrive at the movie theater five minutes later than the original set time. Fiona is screaming at both of them, saying they could've missed the movie.

"Fuck, Fi. We are here now, let's go."

She proceeds to roll her eyes and walks in, everybody following behind her.

When Mickey and Ian get to the front of the line, Mickey pulls his wallet out and is handing the man the money before Ian can even speak.

"You're buying the popcorn and soda."

Ian sighs, looking at the tiny thug. "You can't have popcorn, Mick."

"Yes, I fucking can."

"We go over this ever single time we go to the movies, the kernels could get stuck in your braces."

"I eat popcorn all the time!"

"No, you fucking don't."

Mickey rolls his eyes as he walks over to guy who was running the concession stand and ordered a soda, glaring at Ian the whole fucking time.

Once the movie starts, Mickey leans back in his seat, closing his eyes but only to be jolted awake by Ian.

"The fuck you doing, Mickey?"

"Sleeping, the hells is look like?"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now."

Ian rolled his eyes which Mickey took as a sign not to go to sleep or he will probably be sleeping on the couch tonight.

Throughout the movie, Liam kept talking and would through a few tantrum which would force Fiona to take care of him. Carl kept throwing pieces of popcorn at Debbie which pissed her off and Lip was busy on his phone.

Once the movie was over, which felt like two fucking centuries, Mickey was happier than he had ever been.

They all walked outside, saying bye to one another and Liam approached Mickey. "Mickey."

Mickey looked at him awkwardly. "Uh, yeah?"

"You have something on your teeth."

Mickey frowned, but quickly realized he was talking about his braces.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Those are braces. They, uh, they help my teeth."

Liam smiled and pointed to his mouth. "I have all my teeth."

Mickey smiled and nodded. "Uh, good for you."

Ian came back a short moments later, which Mickey was grateful for.

"Ready to go home?"

Mickey sent Ian a smile, nodding his head and they left.

 


End file.
